pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: The First "What to do today" argument
Phineas: Ahhh, finally. I wonder what we should do today. Narrator: Candace runs out, ready to bust the boys before they even did anything. Candace: Today I"ll bust those brats before they even finish whatever the heck they're doing! Phineas: Maybe we should watch some TV...... hey! I know what we're gonna do today! Are you thinking what I'm thinking Ferb? Ferb: Of course, we always think the same things. Phineas: We'll build a giant TV! Ferb: We'll build more robots! Narrator: Phineas and Ferb exhuberate their ideas at the same time and realize they're not thinking the same thing. Phineas: Heh heh, I guess we weren't thinking the same thing after all Ferb. But of course we both know who's idea we're going to go through with. Ferb: Yes, of course. Phineas: Mine. Ferb: Mine Narrator: Another awkward moment between the boys. Phineas: What the?! Ferb: Phineas you seem confused... you do realize that we WILL be doing MY idea rather than yours! Phineas: (gasp) Ferb I'm appaled that you would be so selfish as to put your idea ahead of mine! Ferb: Well, of course I would! We always go through with your childish ideas! Phineas: (gasp) Ferb you... you... I hate you! Ferb: Well I've always hated you! I never even wanted my father to marry your foolish mother anyway! I knew it was to be a bad idea! Phineas: Gah! Now you're insulting my mother! You've really crossed the line with that one! Narrator: Isabella, hearing all the comotion rushes across the road! Isabella: Hey Phineas! What cha doin'? Making a fictional movie about two stepbros fighting? Phineas: Go away Isabella! This ain't no fictional movie! What you're watching is Ferb being a... a... I don't even know what the heck this fool is. Ferb: Well I know what the heck you are being... a big BABY!! Narrator: Phineas and Ferb both storm off opposite ways. Phineas in the house and Ferb in the garage. Meanwhile, Linda and Laurence are on their way home from the grocery store. ' Part 2-' Narrator: The parents were driving along when suddenly, Doofenshmirtz hits them, making it a car accident! Linda: Ahhh!! What the heck was that?! Laurence: I- I have not a clue! Dr.D: Nooo!! Who are these fools?! Narrator: Both parents and Dr.D get out of ther cars and begin scuffling! Linda: What the heck is wrong with you?! Your bad driving could've killed us all! Laurence: Yes precicely! Dr.D: My bad driving? YOUR bad driving! For I am not the one with the bad driving! Linda: Oh I can't take all this arguing! Lets just go Laurence! Dr.D: Ummm... since my car is messed up and yours has not a scratch on it, can I ride with you? Linda: Uhh! Whatever just get in the back! Dr.D: Yes!! Come on Vanessa! Narrator: Vanessa gets out of the car. Vanessa: Why the heck are we even here Dad!? Dr.D: Well we wouldn't be in this predicament if it weren't for some people (glances at Linda and Laurence) Linda: Oh shutup and get in the car! Narrator: Linda, Laurence, Dr.D and Vanessa all get in the car and head to the house. Meanwhile, again Isabella: Okay fireside girls, we have to get those two back in brotherhood agai- BASH!! Isabella: What the? Narrator: Phineas throws all pictures of Ferb out of the upstairs window! Candace: Hey... that brat! Some of these pictures have me in em'! Isabella: Now Phineas... there was no reason to do anything like th- BASH!! Isabella: Now what was that!? Narrator: Ferb throws Phineas tools (not his own) out of the garage window. Just then, the parents along with Dr.D and Vanessa pull up in the driveway! Linda: (gets out of car) What the heck happened to the windows! Candace: Yes this is my chance! Mom Mom! Phineas and Ferb were fighting and throwing and what not! Isabella: Hey where's Perry? I bet he could bring the boys back together! Perry: (clatter, clatter) Isabella: Yay! Perry's finally here when we need him! Narrator: In the car, Dr.d thinks to himself. Dr.D: Perry? They don't mean... Perry the Platypus is here! Narrator: Dr.D jumps out of the car, facing Perry face to face! Perry, not wanting to put his family and friends in danger, was forced to reveal its true identity! It put on its hat and the intense battle begins! 'Part 3-' Narrator: Dr.D pulls out a lazer gun from his scientist jacket pocket. Perry: (clatter) Dr.D: Die Perry the Platypus die! (shoots lazers) Narrator: Perry flips out of the way as Dr.D fires multiple lazers at him! Perry: (clatter,clatter) (jumps and kicks lazer out of Dr.D's hands) Dr.D: Gah! Foolish platypus. (punches at Perry) Linda: What the heck is that maniac doing to Perry?! Candace: I knew Perry was a secret agent I just knew it! Perry: (runs up Dr.D's arm and punches him in the nose) Dr.D: Gah you fool! (reaches out and gets ahold of Perry's neck! Then throws him into the station wagon) Perry: (busts through the window in pain) Vanessa: What in the?! (rolls down window) Dad what in the world are you doing?! Dr.D: Destroying Perry the Platypus now get out of the car quickly! (shoots a lazer at the car) Perry: (pushes Vanessa out off the car to save her) Vanessa: Ahh! No Perry save yourse- Narrator: The car explodes in a burst of flames with Perry still in there! Vanessa: Nnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dr.D: Yyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!! Linda: (gasp) oh-no! Laurence: (gasp) Candace: (gasp) Pe-rry? No... Isabella: Oh-no! Narrator: Phineas rushes to the window to see what the heck just happened! Ferb does the same! (sad music begins to play) Candace and Isabella: Oh perry (refrain) you were always quite merry. Never once did you (refrain) let out a clatter of sadness. Parents: We loved you (refrain) even if we weren't wearing shoes, and you were chewing all over them like you dooooo... Perry... I never imagined so scary, that you would once have to say goodbyyyyee. It has to be a lyyyyyie! Everyone: Perryyyyy you.. were the beeeessstt! Never once did we... thiiiiiiinnnnk of youuuuu as a pe-e-est! You were the best and then you closed your eyes and we guess its time to say... goooodddbyyyyee... (refrain). Drum solo: Dom-do-dom! Do-do-dom-dom! Domm-dommm-dommmm! Guitar solo: Ne-ne-ne-ne-neeee-ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-neeee! Ne-ne-ne-ne-nee-ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-neeee! Ne-nee-nee-neee! Everyone: Perry!! 'Part 4-' Narrator: The sad song dedicated to Perry ends. Phineas and Ferb were at the window long enough to hear it all. Phineas: Perry? What happened to Perry?! Peeerrrryyyy!! Linda: I guess we'll have to have a funeral for the little guy. Narrator: Baljeet comes running down the street with Buford chasing after him! Baljeet: (sees the big group of random people) Huh? What's going on in Phineas and Ferb's front yard? Buford: And what's with the debris from the station wagon, what the heck happened here? Laurence: I don't think this is a good time boys. Dr.D: Yes perry the platypus is finally defeated! Linda: (glares at Dr.D) You crash into my car! Freeload off of me and my husband! And then you get to my house and kill my sons Pet?!!! Dr.D: Hah hah! Back off sista! (points lazer in their direction) Or the station wagon won't be the only ruble around here! Narrator: Phineas comes running out of the house as Ferb comes running out of the garage! Phineas: What's going on!? Ferb: What seems to be the conflict?! Phineas: (glares at Ferb) What the heck are you doing out here!? Go back to wherever the heck you came from Britian Baloney! Linda: (gasp) Phineas that was totally inappropriate! Ferb: And so is his triangular "P" head! Phineas: Oh shutup "F" brain! Ferb: You make me sick! Baljeet: What the why are Phineas and Ferb fighting!? They always agree no matter what differances! Buford: Shutup nerd, this is hilarious! Ferb: Oh shutup fatso! Phineas' "P" head is not as bad as your fat body! Buford: Why you! Laurence: Ferb stop this at once! This is no time to be having a full out brawl! Perry is... Phineas: Perry is what? Linda: Listen Phineas... Perry- Narrator: Suddenly, Irving arrives, sensing a disturbance in the Phineas and Ferb universe. Irving: (huff, puff) Whats going on? Candace: Man this place is getting overun by friends of those dweebs! Better call some of my friends to even out the score! Narrator: Before Candace even dials the number Stacy and Jeremy (along with Susie) stops at the house! Candace: Stacy! What are you doing with Jeremy?! Is there something you want to tell me?! Stacy: Calm down Candace, we just ran into eachother on our way here. Candace: Phew... Dr.D: Enough of all this blabbering, doesn't anybody care that I've just defeated my arch nemesis, Perry the Platypus!? Phineas: (turns attention to Dr.D) You what?! Dr.D: And with him out of the way I can finally take over the tri-state area! 'Part 5-' Dr.D:But just so you won't get any ideas (grabs Candace) I'll take a hostage! Phineas: No Candace! Linda: Who is this guy?! Ferb: Unhand her you fiend! Dr.D: I don't think so! (presses button on watch) Narrator: A jet that has Doofenshmirtz logo on it appears in the sky! Dr.D along with Candace jumps onto the jet and they fly off. Phineas and Ferb give chase! Phineas: Follow That maniac! Narrator: Phineas and Ferb along with Baljeet, Irving, Isabella, and Buford, chase until they can't chase anymore! Isabella: We've gotta split up into groups to find that guy! I'm going with Phineas! Phineas: As long as I don't have to be teamed up with that boso over there (points to Ferb) Ferb: Well good I didn't want to go with you anyways! Irving: I'll go with Ferb since Isabella practically hates me! Baljeet: I call Phineas! Buford: Then I uess I'm with the F squad! Irving: F squad, quite catchy! Phineas: Then we'll be the P team! Isabella: Okay guys lets go and save Candace! Narrator: The two teams set off in search of Candace! Meanwhile, back at the Flynn-Fletcher residence... 'Part 6-' Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Dialogue